Warriors Meets Seekers
by sammi133
Summary: Just as the title says, the warrior cats meet the seeker bears. This takes place after The Last Hope and Island of Lost Bears. All characters belong to Erin Hunter (except for new characters). Rated T just in case of future violence! Please review! My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Characters and everything other than the story all belong to Erin Hunter~

Chapter 1

Jayfeather lifted his nose high and breathed in the sweet newleaf air._ It's hard to believe Firestar died just a few moons ago. _But he had. The Dark Forest had invaded Clan territories and tried to wipe them out. _But we stopped them_, he thought with a satisfied twitch of his whiskers. But the price had been high. Among the dead were Ferncloud, Mousefur, and Hollyleaf. Especially Hollyleaf. Whenever he thought of her, his heart would ache so hard he thought it would burst.

But still, life went on in the camp. Sorreltail's kits were apprenticed a few days ago. Graystripe, Dustpelt and Sandstorm had retired to the elder's den. Cherrypaw and Molepaw were warriors now, Cherrynose and Molefur. Briarlight still helped Jayfeather in the medicine den, and Cinderheart was expecting kits.

A rustle behind him startled him. Briarlight crept out and stood next to him. "I know what you're thinking." She pressed her flank against his. "They're all watching from Starclan now. They'll stand beside you forever."

Jayfeather grunted. "Spottedleaf didn't."

Briarlight turned her head, looking at him hard. "You know that was because of the Dark Forest."

Jayfeather nodded reluctantly and padded out into the clearing. Amberkit and Snowkit were playing outside the nursery, batting each other with soft paws. Seedpaw was trying to show them a hunting crouch without succession, and Lilypaw was trotting happily out with her mentor, Hazeltail.

Cinderheart padded over to him. "Guess what? I felt a kit kick today!"

Jayfeather's whisker's twitched in amusement. "You won't like it later on. They'll keep you up at night."

Cinderheart purred. "I wouldn't mind."

Jayfeather sighed dramatically. "You'll see soon enough."

She mrrowed with laughter and strolled back to the nursery, where Lionblaze stood.

Jayfeather strode out of camp, heading straight to his favorite patch of marigold. Ever since the great battle, his stocks of infection-fighting herbs were low, especially marigold. He found his way easily, but as he grew nearer, he scented another cat. He took a long breath. _Dewkit!_ He raced closer to the scent. Dewkit was limping around the marigold plants.

"Dewkit! What in the name of Starclan are you doing here?" Jayfeather exclaimed. "And why are you limping?"

"I got a thorn in my paw." Dewkit whimpered. "I remembered you used marigold for Brightheart when she got hurt, so I…"

"Decided to follow my trail to the marigold?" replied Jayfeather scathingly. He shook his head. "Why not just ask me?"

Waves of awkwardness were rolling off Dewkit. "You'd laugh at me."

Jayfeather sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, I won't. Tell me."

Dewkit stared at his paws and muttered, "I wanted to show you I was good enough to be your apprentice."

Jayfeather gaped at him. "Say what?"

Annoyance sparked in Dewkit's eyes. "I want to be your apprentice…if it's okay." He added quickly.

Jayfeather considered for a moment. "Are you sure? You'll miss out on a lot. Hunting, battle training, fighting in actual battles. You won't be able to become leader. You'll be separate from other cats."

Dewkit's eyes gleamed. "But I want to be a medicine cat, even if I can't do all those things! And talk with Starclan, and the other stuff!"

Jayfeather thought hard. Dewkit had a head for herbs; he had showed that. He also had the dedication to become a medicine cat. Plus, Jayfeather thought he and Dewkit work together alright. Lionblaze had told Jayfeather he wasn't so grumpy around kits. Like it was a compliment.

"Fine. If Bramblestar approves." Jayfeather decided, and Dewkit gave an excited bounce. "Ya—I mean, thank you, Jayfeather."

"Oh, wait. I forgot about your thorn. Did you get it out?" Jayfeather sniffed Dewkit's paw.

"Yeah." Dewkit sounded proud of himself. "I saw how you took out Hazeltail's thorn yesterday."

"Good job." Jayfeather picked up Dewkit by the scruff of his neck and carried him towards camp. "You must be tired."

"Yeah." Dewkit murmured sleepily. Jayfeather finally reached camp, only to find it in chaos. It seemed that Brightheart had alerted every cat that Dewkit was missing.

"Don't worry, I've got him here!" He called, and Brightheart hurried over, Cloudtail just behind, and began to lick him over and over. "Great Starclan, where have you been? We thought a fox had taken you!"

"Dewkit decided to follow me while I was looking for herbs." Jayfeather glared his sightless eyes at Dewkit. "Never do that again, okay? The forest is more dangerous than you realize."

Dewkit scuffled his paws in embarrassment. "Sorry, Jayfeather, Brightheart."

Jayfeather turned to Brightheart. "While we were out there, Dewkit told me he wanted to be a medicine cat. Is that okay with you?"

Brightheart's good eye shone with pleasure. "He does? That's great! Cloudtail, did you hear that?"

Cloudtail looked up from cleaning his son's pelt. "Yes, I heard, and I think it's a great idea, too."

Dewkit ducked out under his father's tongue. "Really?"

Jayfeather beckoned him closer. "Let's tell Bramblestar."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bramblestar?" Jayfeather stood in front of the den, Dewkit next to him, who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yes?" Out of the gloom, amber eyes opened and Bramblestar padded out of his den.

"Dewkit wishes to be my apprentice. Is that okay with you?" Jayfeather tried to hold Dewkit still with his tail.

Bramblestarblinked. "Dewkit?" He looked down at the excited kit. "Well, you are enthusiastic enough."

Dewkit tried to contain himself. "I really, really, really want to be Jayfeather's apprentice, Bramblestar. Please, oh please?"

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes and turned to Jayfeather. "We have to discuss this first. Come with me. Dewkit, you can go back and tell your littermates about it."

Dewkit gave a little squeak and ran off. Jayfeather and Bramblestar strolled out of the camp, into the woods where no one would overhear them.

"Jayfeather, I think Dewkit can be your apprentice, but there's something I have something to tell you." Bramblestar took a deep breath. "When I was getting my nine lives, Firestar told me—"

Jayfeather reached into his mind. A vision of Firestar flared in front of him, Bramblestar crouched before him. "With this life, I give you courage. You will need it to lead your clan through…"

Firestar broke off, staring at an unseen horror. Bramblestar turned around, and gasped with disbelief. The ground was splitting, cracks reaching through the ground. Huge creatures leaped out, their fur rough and shaggy, eyes glinting with madness. Cats wailed as they were thrown aside by the trampling beasts. Some lay motionless on the ground.

Firestar's voice echoed in Bramblestar's mind. _Bear in mind, three of them shall save the Clans. Bear this in mind._ The memory faded. Bramblestar looked at Jayfeather questioningly. "Do you know what it means?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "Not really, and I doubt the three mean us. Something tells me the three will be from the thing that threatens us. Three of _them_, not us. Just be patient, and remember Starclan is always at your side."

Bramblestar nodded reluctantly. "Fine. Now," he added, "I expect you'll want to tell your news to Dewkit."

Jayfeather's ears pricked. Bramblestar's prophecy had driven everything else from his mind. Now a surge of excitement ran through him. He was going to be a mentor!

"Amberkit, Dewkit, Snowkit." Bramblestar's voice rang clearly out through the crisp morning air. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Amberkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool.

"Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and loyal to the extreme. You will be the mentor of Amberpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to this apprentice."

Ivypool's eyes gleamed. "I will, Bramblestar." She and Amberpaw touched noses.

"Snowkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Whitewing.

"Whitewing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Brackenfur, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and wise. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to this apprentice."

"I will." Whitewing walked solemnly up to the front and touched noses with Snowpaw.

Jayfeather took a deep breath. It was his turn now. He stepped up to the front and turned to look at the clan. "Cats of Thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown determination in this role. Your next medicine cat will be Dewpaw"

Bramblestar turned to Dewkit. "Dewpaw, do you accept the post of medicine cat to Jayfeather?"

Dewpaw bobbed his head. "I—I do."

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." Jayfeather felt hot with pride as he touched noses with his apprentice.

"The good wishes of Thunderclan go with you." Bramblestar lifted his head. "Amberpaw! Snowpaw! Dewpaw!"

The rest of the clan followed. "Dewpaw! Amberpaw! Snowpaw!"

It was the best day of Jayfeather's life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lionblaze watched his brother and Dewpaw, arguing playfully, heading out the camp to the Moonpool. _Dewpaw really does bring out his energetic self._ He hadn't been kidding when he told Jayfeather young cats made him less grumpy. Jayfeather had been cranky ever since he became a medicine cat, and since the battle, with so many deaths, Jayfeather had become more irritable. Lionblaze was glad to see Jayfeather happy and cheerful again.

"Lionblaze?" Cinderheart padded out to sit beside him. Her belly was now so large it was an effort for her to find a comfortable position. She looked at where he was looking and purred. "Who knew Jayfeather could act like that?"

Lionblaze rubbed her with his head. "Yeah, he's hardly recognizable. How long to go?"

Cinderheart rolled her eyes. "You've asked me this every day! Jayfeather says in about half a moon or so."

"I can't wait." Lionblaze's purr rumbled in his chest. "Our kits will be the best warriors and queens in Thunderclan."

"Of course, with such a great father." Cinderheart nuzzled him softly.

"Lionblaze? You and Hazeltail and Cloudtail, go on a hunting patrol." Squirrelflight's mew cut through his happy thoughts. "Unless you're too busy?"

Lionblaze felt his cheeks go red. " No, Squirrelflight. I'll come." He hauled himself to his feet and followed Cloudtail retreating tail out into the forest.

"Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" Poppyfrost's yowl rang through the forest. Lionblaze looked up, annoyed. "What? You just scared my prey awa—"

"Cinderheart's kits are coming! Jayfeather sent me to find you—"

"But there's supposed to be half a moon left!"

"They're coming. Now!"

Lionblaze didn't wait to hear more. He ran back through the forest, leaped into the camp, and bounded into the nursery. Cinderheart's eyes were glazed, and she was breathing rapidly. Lionblaze stared at his brother and Dewpaw. "Jayfeather? Is she alright?"

"Don't worry." Jayfeather snapped. "She'll be fine. Now, CInderheart, the first kit is coming. Don't panic. When I say go, push as hard as you can."

Cinderheart nodded as Daisy dashed in with a stick. "Here, Cinderheart. Bite on this when it hurts."

Cinderheart took the stick in her mouth, and at that moment Jayfeather yowled, "Now!"

Cinderheart bit on the stick, and a small bundle slid out onto the moss. Jayfeather gave it to Lionblaze. "Lick this and make sure it's breathing. Check if it's a tom or she-cat."

Lionblaze took the bundle and began to lick the kit. Soon its fur fluffed out and he put it next to Cinderheart. The two other kits were already suckling there, thanks to Jayfeather and Daisy.

"Two she-cats and one tom." Lionblaze breathed. Cinderheart bent over them, looking lovingly at the little kits. "What shall we name them?"

Cinderheart nudged one with a paw. "This one looks like…like Firestar."

Lionblaze could hardly see in the gloom, but once Cinderheart had said it, he realized the kit had a bright ginger pelt like Firestar's. A wave of grief hit him, but he pushed it back. "Shall we name him Firekit?"

"Of course. And the she-cat can be Robinkit, for her brown pelt. I always liked that name." Cinderheart pointed with her tail.

"And… Ashkit?" Lionblaze prodded the gray she-cat gently.

"Perfect." Suddenly, Bramblestar's scent wafted over his nose. Lionblaze turned to look at his clan leader. "Their names are Firekit, Robinkit, and Ashkit."

"Firekit?" Bramblestar's eyes glittered. "I can see why. That kit has a lot to live up to."

"Yes." Lionblaze agreed. He padded out of the nursery. Immediately, cats began to congratulate him on being a father.

"What are their names?" Berrynose asked.

"Firekit, Robinkit, and Ashkit." Lionblaze felt proud of his new kits already. He bounded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a young mouse for Cinderheart, rushing back to the nursery.

"Cinderheart?" Lionblaze called. "I brought you a mouse."

"Good! I'm starving." Cinderheart gulped down the mouse and sighed. "I've been staring at the kits all this time and I still think they're perfect!"

"Me too!" Lionblaze nuzzled his mate.

Suddenly, Dovewing dashed into the camp, panting hard. All cats turned heads to look at her curiously. Bramblestar jumped down from the rock and ran to her. "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"I—I was going along the Shadowclan border when I heard roars from their territory. I ran along the border to investigate, and I saw these huge… animals! Even larger then badgers. They were all brown. Not—not sure what they are."

Lionblaze saw the entrance tunnel quiver, and Jayfeather burst out into the clearing. His brother stared sightlessly at Bramblestar.

"It's happening."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Typholius for the reviews!

And sorry it took so long, but I had a hard time getting the feel of the story since it's been about half a year since I read the Seekers series.

* * *

Chapter 4

Toklo watched as Lusa climbed over a boulder, which was balanced precariously on the edge of a cliff. _These mountains are no good for a black bear._ With the ice finally passed, he'd thought that Lusa could have all the leaves and berries she'd wanted. But here we are, stuck on a mountain again. He wondered if this was the same mountain they'd crossed while getting to the Everlasting Ice. Probably not. None of the landscape seemed familiar. But, then again, it had been a long time.

He was so lost in thought he nearly crashed into Kallik. The she-bear roared in surprise as she lost her footing on the edge.

"No!" Yakone, who had stopped in front of her, turned around, alarmed by her cry, and dragged her by the scruff, back to safety. He panted hard, then turned to face Toklo. "What were you thinking? You could have killed her!"

Toklo felt a surge of anger, partly to himself and partly to Yakone. "If you hadn't stopped so suddenly, bee-brain, I wouldn't have bumped into her!"

"But you should have been watching where you were going!" Yakone growled. "If you don't watch your step, we could all go down the cliff the hard way."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Kallik pleaded. "Don't fight now!"

Toklo huffed under his breath. He knew Kallik was right, but Yakone was so full of himself sometimes, Toklo could hardly rein in his temper. "Seal-breath." He muttered.

"Cloud-brain."

"Fish-head."

"Stop it, you two." Kallik ordered. "Let's go."

"What's wrong?" Lusa had turned back and looked at the angry males, blinking in confusion.

Kallik sighed. "Nothing. Come on, let's head on."

The sun was sinking into the horizon when they finally dragged themselves down the mountain into a dense forest.

"Oof!" Lusa flopped down on the ground, panting. "I could sleep for a moon!"

"You must be really tired." Kallik's voice was sympathetic. "Don't worry, we'll go hunt now. You can find something to eat in those bushes."

Lusa tore off a branch from the nearest plant and shoved it into her mouth. "This is the right food for a black bear."

Toklo turned and tasted the air. A rabbit was crouching at the roots of a tree not far away. He crept toward it, putting each paw slowly in front of him. When at last he was close enough, he pounced. The rabbit didn't even have time to react. Toklo broke its neck and carried it back to the others.

"Great catch, Toklo!" Kallik looked up at the sound of his paws. She was chewing vigorously on a bone. "Yakone and I both caught some geese, so you can have that for yourself."

"Great!" Toklo's heart lifted a bit. At least he would go to sleep fully fed for once. He gulped it down, and lay down to sleep, curling up with the others and breathing in the familiar scent of his companions.

* * *

"Toklo!" A voice cut through his groggy mind. He raised his head, confused. "Who? What?"

"Toklo!" The voice called again, and Ujurak bounded out of the gray mist. _I'm dreaming, _he realized. At least it was a good one.

"Ujurak!" Toklo leaped up and bounded over to the smaller brown bear. "I've missed you so much" He nuzzled his friend.

Ujurak's eyes were shining. "Me too!" They were quiet for a moment, each breathing in the bitter-sweet scent of one another.

Suddenly, there was the sound of approaching paw-steps. Toklo looked up, alarmed. A lithe, small animal was padding toward them, its pointed ears twitching.

Toklo turned to Ujurak. "What" he nodded his head toward the creature's direction. "is that?"

"Oh, I brought a friend. She's a cat, called Spottedleaf, and she has news to share." Ujurak's gaze darkened. "Bad news."

"Well?" Toklo snapped. "Tell me. Do the bear spirits want me to go on a suicide quest again?"

Ujurak transformed into a "cat" and mewed to the she-cat, who seemed to be in a bad mood. She kept shooting dark glances at Toklo. Then, Ujurak transformed back as a bear and turned to Toklo. "You remember Shoteka? That brown bear who attacked you on Great Bear Lake?"

Toklo growled. Memories raced through his head. Oka snapping at Shoteka. Shoteka volunteering him for the Longest Day ceremony. The feel of Shoteka's teeth in his pelt…

"Anyway, he's come here for some reason. Spottedleaf here was a cat who used to live here."

Spottedleaf frowned. "Sorry." Ujurak apologized. "She used to live with a group of cats who live here now. They used to live on the other side of the mountain, but flat-faces tore up their home. They live here, but now the Shoteka and his allies came here. They've already killed some cats that belonged to…what was it?" Ujurak looked at Spottedleaf. She pointed at Ujurak's shadow. "Oh, right. Shadowclan. And they're heading to Thunderclan, which used to be Spottedleaf's old clan. She's asking you to help drive them out."

"What?" Toklo growled. "Why us? Why not find some other stupid animal to save them? Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? Why?"

Ujurak sighed. "Because they received a prophecy. _Bear in mind, three of them will save you. Bear this in mind."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lusa's eyes widened with shock. "You mean, these "cats" want us to drive off Shoteka? And a bunch of other brown bears?"

It was now morning. The birds were chirping, and the morning mist had not yet been burned by the sun. The ground was wet and cold, so Lusa stayed in the tree, listening to Toklo's report about the dream.

"Yes." Toklo growled. "Our stupid ancestors want us to save a bunch of animals we don't even know."

"Well," Kallik spoke up. "Since Ujurak personally sent that message, it must be important. I say we first try to convince the cats that we're allies, not enemies."

"And we team up, join together, and chase them off." Yakone's growl rumbled deep in his chest. "Simple."

"But how do we communicate with them?" Lusa wondered aloud. "They don't know we're trying to help them."

"Yes, they do, Lusa." Toklo turned to face her. "Um… What was that creature's name? Spotleaf or something like that. She said she had sent another cat to tell the medicine cat or something from Thunderclan. They'll be expecting us at sunset."

"So…" Yakone summed up. "We turn up at their camp, and try to communicate them through sign language."

"Yes." Toklo pushed himself up onto his paws. "We'd better get going. Spotleaf said to travel around a lake, and stay two tail lengths from the forest."

"Tail-lengths?" Lusa turned to look at her small, furry lump of a tail. "That's impossible."

"Those cats have longer tails." Toklo explained exasperatedly. "Just stay close to the shoreline."

"Okay." Kallik looked up at Lusa. "Come on down. We'd better get going."

The sun was well up when they finally reached the lake-shore. "Spotleaf said we needed to find oak trees. Oak…" Toklo looked around, confused.

Lusa scrambled up a tall pine and stared at the view. The lake was huge, glistening in the sunlight, and half-bridges with flat-face water monsters off to one side. Lusa was in the middle of a pine forest that stretched out away from the lake. A wild moor was to the left, and an oak forest to the right. But there were clearly denser trees on the other side of the lake. Ferns and wild bushes cluttered the shore.

Lusa climbed down. "Good news: I found the place. Bad news: It's on the other side of the lake."

Toklo groaned good-naturedly. "Oh, well. Let's get it over with."

They started to walk along the shore. A strong smell of what must have been cats wafted towards Lusa's nose, mixed with pine needles and pine sap.

Toklo walked beside her, matching her paw for paw. "Spottedleaf's her name, not Spotleaf. I just remembered and this part of the forest belongs to Shadowclan."

Lusa tipped her head to the side. "Shadowclan?"

"The cats who live around here are split into four Clans." Toklo explained. "Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. They're basically rivals. They have borders and stuff. And their ancestors are in Starclan. Spottedleaf died in Starclan, so that's how she could communicate with Ujurak."

"Wow." Lusa had never heard of such a complicated group. Bears like her usually stuck with their families. "So… what do Clans do?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Toklo huffed. "I'm not a cat. But they probably aren't subjects of suicide quests."

They walked on in silence.

* * *

By sun-down they had finally reached the dense oak forest. The cat-scent here was tinted with ferns and leaves. Lusa looked around uneasily. "Um…how are we supposed to find their camp?"

As if on cue, three animals slipped silently out of the bracken and stood, alert, in front of them. Toklo had explained what cats looked like, but nothing prepared Lusa for the real thing. The creatures had shorter fur than hers, with pink noses and long tails like the noses of "elephants" she had seen near Bear Bowl. Their lithe, slim bodies, had a graceful air about them, and Lusa was sure they would be as nimble as fish in water.

Lusa turned to Toklo. "Is this supposed to be our escort?"

"I suppose." Toklo snorted. "No wonder they stand no chance against Shoteka."

"Hey!" Kallik protested. "They tried their best!"

"Come on." Yakone nodded at the cats tersely. "I think they're in a hurry."

Lusa looked up. The cats were getting edgy now, whispering into one another's ears. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but lots of things going on lately!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lionblaze stared at the huge creatures towering over them. Two of them had white, short fur and longer muzzles. They were the largest, but another "bear" beside them looked more menacing. He had shaggy, dark brown fur, glistening black eyes, large claws protruding from his paws, and a hump on his shoulders. The black one was a bit smaller, with large ears and a friendly smile on her face.

Jayfeather whispered in awe. "Spottedleaf said they were big. But I never imagined…"

Lionblaze nodded, awe-struck. "What are they called?"

Jayfeather frowned. "The white she-bear is called Kallik, and the other is Yakone. The brown bear is Toklo. The black one is Lusa."

"Oh."

Lusa barked something and held out her front paw in greeting. Lionblaze withdrew a tentative paw and touched it, aware how the bear could crush it with ease. But her eyes flashed in happiness and she spoke something to the other bears.

The brown one, Toklo, looked at Lionblaze with hard eyes and waved his paw beckoningly. _Go on_. Lionblaze swallowed a lump in his throat. "Bramblestar?"

His leader was quivering slightly, but his voice was steady. "Let's go."

He kinked his tail and they followed him into the forest, the bears trampling along behind them. Lionblaze winced at the sound. "They'll chase away all the prey in our territory with this noise."

Bramblestar's eyes narrowed. "Prey is hardly the important thing now."

Lionblaze silently agreed.

* * *

Soon, they were at the camp. Bramblestar slowed down and showed the bears the entrance to the camp. Lusa's ears were pricked up with excitement as she rumbled something to the others. Kallik started shaking with laughter until Toklo prodded her with a large paw. The meaning was clear. _Shut up._

Cats parted way for the group as they entered the camp. Lionblaze couldn't help glancing back doubtfully. What if they eat us the moment we let down our guard? But they were the Clans' only hope. It was either that or being eaten by the raving brown bears in Shadowclan, who had evacuated to the island. From what Lionblaze had heard, Blackstar had lost a life, and Ratscar, Snowbird, and Pinenose were dead. He really hoped the rumors weren't true.

Bramblestar leaped up the rock. "Cats of Thunderclan, as you might have known, Jayfeather received a sign from Starclan. These four creatures are here to save us from the animals who drove out Shadowclan. They are 'bears'. Kallik and Yakone," Bramblestar broke off, looking pointedly at Seedpaw, who was sniggering at the names. He immediately straightened up in embarrassment. "are the white bears. Toklo is the brown, and Lusa is the black one. They will be welcomed in camp until we can find out a way to defeat the 'grizzlies' that have driven out Shadowclan."

The cats cheered half-heartedly, and the meeting broke up. Lionblaze padded up to Lusa carefully, since she looked like the friendliest. He turned to Jayfeather. "So, how do we talk to them?"

Jayfeather seemed to be lost in thought. Then, he started. "Lusa likes to eat plants. And the others all want fat juicy prey. They're really hungry from walking around the lake."

"How d'you know?" Lionblaze wondered.

Jayfeather shrugged. "Their thoughts."

"Cherrynose! Brackenfur! Take out a hunting patrol. These bears need food!" Squirrelflight called. "Try to get larger prey!"

"But there'll be no food left for us!" Bumblestripe complained. "And it's near leaf-fall now!"

"If we want to survive, we need them." Cloudtail hissed. "What would happen to us if they decided not to help? Get slaughtered, that's what."

Bumblestripe looked small as he cowered beneath Cloudtail's gaze. "Sorry."

Cloudtail snorted. "'Sorry' catches no prey. Go hunting with Cherrynose."

"Okay." Bumblestripe hurried off to join the patrol. Lionblaze purred, then padded into the nursery to check on the kits.

Cinderheart's blue eyes flashed up at him as he entered. "So, what are they like? The bears, I mean."

Lionblaze thought for a second. "Lusa seems like the friendliest. Kallik doesn't look too bad, either. But Toklo's sullen and hostile, or just being cautious. Yakone's probably Kallik's mate, they're really close."

Firekit looked up at him, his bright green gaze as piercing as his namesake's. "Wow! Bears? Can we see them?"

The other kits woke up at his sound and started clambering all over Lionblaze. "Please, oh please, Lionblaze? We really want to see them! Please please please?"

Lionblaze sighed. "No, you're too young. The bears would probably step on you."

"No, they won't!" Ashkit squeaked. "We'd shred them!" He unsheathed his tiny claws and swiped at the air. Cinderheart purred. "You'll have to wait a little while to do that! But seeif you can get a glimpse from the entrance."

Robinkit dashed to the hole, and gasped. "Whoah."

Firekit yelped and ran back to Cinderheart, followed closely by the two other kits. "They're so scary! Won't they eat us while we sleep?"

Ashkit hit him with a light paw. "No, Lionblaze will protect us. And I'd protect you too."

Lionblaze felt a surge of pride at his son, who was most like him in personality. Robinkit was more gentle and funny, like Cinderheart. Firekit was like a mixture of both.

Suddenly, he heard a roar from outside. Lionblaze leaped out of the nursery, teeth bared, preparing to protect his kits from the bears. But it turned out to be the bears fighting each other. The big white male, Yakone, was glaring at Toklo, fur bristling. Cats streamed back to their dens in fright. Bramblestar called out orders to calm the chaos. "Thunderclan! Stand your ground!"

The two males paced around like wolves. They were growling at each other, snapping with huge paws. Jayfeather's eyes were wide with fright. "Toklo doesn't want to stay here. He wants to leave."

Lionblaze turned to his brother in horror. "But he can't! We need him! The prophecy said so!"

"And that's what Yakone thinks." Jayfeather nodded toward the white bear. "Kallik and Lusa just want to keep the peace. They're not thinking about the prophecy now, so I can't tell."

Suddenly, the bears leaped at each other, claws out. Kallik cried out and pummeled Yakone away from Toklo's charge. Yakone got up, and glared at Kallik, and roared something at Toklo.

Toklo reared up on his hind paws, clawing at the air. Then Kallik firmly pressed him down and bellowed something. The two males backed off, panting hard. Ironically, Jayfeather looked like he was going to smile. Lionblaze looked at him worriedly. "What's so funny?"

Jayfeather snorted into his tail. "They have insults too."

"What?" Jayfeather was definitely crazy now.

"Fish-breath."

Lionblaze peered at his brother, who had whispered something into Dewpaw's ear. Both cats were shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Annoyed, Lionblaze flicked them with his tail. "What is it?"

"Th-they called each other names," Dewpaw choked out. "Cloud-brains. Seal-breath."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes and sighed. The fight had broken up and the cats were streaming cautiously out of their dens. The two bears were sitting away from each other, refusing to look at each other. Suddenly, Jayfeather halted. He seemed to be staring into some unknown. Lionblaze prodded him, which seemed to bring him back to reality. Jayfeather shook his head to clear it, and murmured to Lionblaze, "I just found out something! Why Toklo doesn't want to stay!"

Lionblaze stared at him. "Why?"

"When Toklo was just a cub, he was fishing with his mother at a river, when this big brown bear stole the fish Oka had just caught. Later on, after Toklo had teamed up with Lusa and another bear called Ujurak, they made it to a big lake. The same brown bear attacked Toklo there. And that brown bear is here now. He's the leader of the bears. From what I can tell, he's violent, ruthless, and blood-thirsty. He holds grudges deep. Like the bear equivalent of Tigerstar."

Lionblaze swallowed a lump in his throat. "His name?"

"Shoteka."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kallik tried not to lose her temper too often, but Toklo just made it so difficult! She glared at him. "What was that for? Ujurak wants us to do this, so we should!"

Toklo swung his head around. "If Ujurak wanted you to drown yourself, you would! But not me. I've got more sense."

Kallik sighed. "Look, Toklo. These cats are worth saving. I've only just met them, but I can tell they have brains like us, not like rabbits or pheasants. They have complicated rules and things, even their own ancestors. They'll be wiped out if we don't help them."

A dark brown cat with amber eyes padded toward them with wary eyes, pushing two rabbits toward them. Kallik blinked her thanks and the cat nodded. _He looks like the leader of this group_, she thought. Cats parted way for him, and bowed heads to him when he passed. He was obviously of some importance.

Kallik glanced at the offerings. Other cats had added some, so a total of five rabbits and two pheasants lay in a pile at their feet. Somehow, they must have known Lusa liked leaves because a branch full of bushy leaves was there too. Kallik stared at the cats' pile. A few mice and a starling. She turned to Toklo. "See? They'd even starve themselves to make sure we stay. We have to help them!"

The great brown bear heaved a sigh and snatched up a rabbit, bringing it over to a spot in the corner. Kallik took two rabbits for Yakone and her, and pushed the rest toward the cats. The leader glanced at her inquiringly, and when she nodded, the cats dove in. Kallik noticed the best pieces where given to the oldest members of the clan, a gray tom with long, shaggy fur, and a few others. A huge golden tabby had dragged a pheasant toward a den, from which Kallik could hear the sound of kits. She was right when she had told Toklo about the cats' behavior.

Now she turned her head to her prey and bit down. The rabbit was juicy and delicious, though Kallik missed seal meat more than anything. Yakone settled down beside her. "I think those cats are terrified of us."

"No kidding." Kallik agreed. "Did you see them run when Toklo roared?"

"Yeah." Yakone nuzzled her. "I'm sorry I got angry."

Kallik cuffed him lightly. "Never do that again."

He ducked his head. "Yes, ma'am"

After they had polished off their rabbits, they lay down to sleep, right in the middle of the clearing. Kallik lay awake, staring at the stars. _Oh, Ujurak, tell us what to do!_

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was in a forest like the cats'. Dense undergrowth and leafy trees surrounded her, and sunlight poured through. She glanced around and saw a familiar shape. "Ujurak!"

The small brown bear bounded out of the bush he was hiding behind. "Hi, Kallik!"

Kallik nuzzled him. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Ujurak's eyes were glittering with happiness. "You've traveled so far! And now I have a gift for you."

Kallik tilted her head in confusion. Ujurak never gave gifts, just advice and encouragement. "What-what gift?"

Ujurak grew solemn. "I saw you had a bit of trouble understanding the cats. So I now give you the ability to speak their language."

Kallik sat up straight. "What? Wow. So I can talk to them now?"

Ujurak nodded. "The others will have it too, so I have to go now. But don't worry, you'll still be able to speak bear if you want to." He added, seeing the worried look on her face.

"Thanks, Ujurak!" Kallik blinked at him happily as her friend turned into starlight and disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, Kallik stretched and opened her eyes. Then she remembered. She could speak cat now! She prodded Yakone awake. The great white bear rolled over and nearly squashed a den. "What is it, Kallik?"

Behind her, a cat yowled in shock. "Bramblestar, the bear just said something!"

Kallik turned around. It was the golden tabby, the tom who she had seen carrying prey to the nursery. "Hello."

The cat flinched. " Um… hi. Wait, so you could speak cat the whole time?"

Kallik shook her head. "Our friend came to us in a dream and gave us the ability." As soon as she said it, it sounded ridiculous. But the cat peered at her with curious eyes. "Is your friend from Starclan?"

"What?" Kallik frowned. "No, he's a spirit now, but not Starclan. He's in the stars, with his mother Silaluk."

The cat beckoned her with his tail. "Okay, but since we can talk now, my name's Lionblaze. We should see Bramblestar."

Kallik prodded Yakone to his feet and followed Lionblaze to Bramblestar, who Kallik assumed to be the dark tabby last night. She was correct. His amber eyes flashed as Lionblaze led them into the den and tried unsuccessfully to squeeze in both of them in to the den.

Bramblestar purred. "It's alright, Lionblaze. Let's go to the forest to talk. From what I heard, Kallik, I assume you can speak to us now?"

Kallik nodded. "Our friend gave us the ability last night in a dream."

Bramblestar walked out, his tail high in the air. "Jayfeather!"

The gray blue tabby padded sleepily out from a den. Kallik wondered why he was staring blankly forward, then realized he was blind. The cat suddenly had an annoyed look on his face, like it had sensed what she was thinking. "What is it, Bramblestar? Can't a medicine cat get any sleep?"

"The bears can speak cat now." Bramblestar replied evenly. "We're going to the forest to talk. And" He turned to Kallik. "You'd better wake your friends."

Kallik nodded. She prodded Lusa awake, but hesitated to wake Toklo. The grumpy brown bear was more prickly than a bee's nest. Lusa didn't have such thoughts. She poked him in the belly, and Toklo sat up, grumbling. "What is it?"

"We're meeting in the forest with the cats." Kallik prodded him to his paws. "Come on."

Groaning in protest, Toklo stumbled in behind them as they started into the forest. Kallik followed the cats blindly to a small sandy clearing. Bramblestar settled into a comfortable spot and tucked his paws in. Lionblaze sat on one side and Jayfeather the other. Kallik and her friends took up most of the clearing.

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "So, how about we introduce ourselves first?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "I'll start. I'm Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan. Our previous leader, Firestar, saved the clans from the Dark Forest, who would have destroyed us if he hadn't been there. So facing another crisis so soon after that battle… the clans have had time for rest, but not enough.

"And … we all believe in Starclan, our ancestors. When we die, we go to Starclan. If we are evil villains like Tigerstar, we end up in the Dark Forest. We have a warrior code that we live by, and it makes us loyal and honorable. You'll learn more when you've been here longer."

He turned to Lionblaze. "Your turn."

"Okay." Lionblaze shifted his paws nervously. "My name's Lionblaze, as you all know. I'm a warrior, which is what we all become when we grow up, except for the medicine cats. I was part of a prophecy a few moons ago. I was blessed to be undefeatable in battle."

Bramblestar noticed Toklo's eyes gleam with interest. The big bear leaned in. "What do you mean, can't be defeated?"

Lionblaze turned to Toklo. "I can't get hurt… unless I want to."

Bramblestar could still see the scars on Lionblaze's muzzle. After he had heard about the prophecy, Bramblestar could understand why Lionblaze let Rowanclaw shred him, but it was still a mouse-brained thing to do.

Jayfeather stepped up. "I'm Thunderclan's medicine cat. I was part of the same prophecy with Lionblaze. He's my brother."

The bears started with surprise. Bramblestar supposed they were used to the same coloring between siblings.

Jayfeather continued. "I can read thoughts and feelings, too. That's how I knew Lusa liked plants and berries. But you'd better be careful." He turned his sightless eyes to Lusa. "You might eat a deathberry by mistake. I show you some edible berries later."

Lusa nodded her thanks. Then, the large brown bear, Toklo, spoke in his low growl. "I'm Toklo. My mother, Oka, drove me out after my brother Tobi died. A while later, I met this flat-face cub—"

"Flat-faces?" Bramblestar interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "What are 'flat-faces'?"

"Those creatures who walk on their hind legs and have no fur," Yakone explained. "The ones with the fire-sticks."

Lionblaze's ears pricked. "You mean, like Twolegs?"

Kallik shrugged. "If that's what you call them."

Toklo cleared her throat pointedly. Bramblestar gave him an apologetic look. "Go on."

Toklo glared at the sky. "That cub turned out to be Ujurak. He was convinced he was on a journey to somewhere, and I couldn't just let him go alone. I went with him, when Lusa showed up."

Lusa nodded. "I used to live in the Bear Bowl, a place where flat-faces took care of us." She added, seeing the confused expressions on Bramblestar's face. "One day, Toklo's mother was brought in. She told me about the wild, and about Toklo and Tobi. So I escaped and the spirits guided me to Toklo. At first he hated me—"

"I did not!" Toklo growled indignantly. "You were annoying."

Lusa rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we traveled to this place called Great Bear Lake. Bears gather there every year on the Longest Day to celebrate."

Kallik shivered, like it was a bad memory. "My mother had been killed by an orca—"

"What's that?" Lionblaze interrupted.

"Shut up!" Jayfeather hissed. "Tell you later."

Kallik continued. "My brother Taqqiq and I had been separated. We had been traveling to land, and when I finally got there, I found him… with a pack of young males that were stealing prey from the defenseless. His friend pushed me into a whirlpool for annoying them, and Lusa saved me." She blinked gratefully at the smaller bear.

Lusa blushed. "It was nothing."

"Yeah, it was." Kallik told the cats. "I would have drowned."

"So did I." Toklo butted in. "I was busy swimming to Pawprint Island. But Oka and Tobi helped me. But the reason I was doing that was because of Shoteka."

He growled. "I was chosen by Shoteka, the leader of the bears here. And when I finally settled down for a bit, that sorry excuse for a bear had to come and attack me. But I saw him off, that big brute."

"Whoah." Lionblaze looked impressed. "You defeated a full-grown bear?"

Toklo scraped the ground. Bramblestar could tell he was pleased, though. "I guess so."

"Anyway," Kallik took up the story. "Together, we stopped Taqqiq and his group. Taqqiq came with us, and we headed for the Everlasting Ice, where the spirits dance in the sky. Taqqiq—" Her voice faltered a bit. "He left, and I'm not sure where he is now. But we finally reached it, and the bears there were poisoned by flat-face stuff in the seal. Ujurak turned into a flat-face—"

"Hold on." Bramblestar frowned. "First Toklo says he saw a Twoleg that turned out to be Ujurak. Then you say he turned into a flat-face. Was he a bear or a Twoleg?"

Lusa looked grief-stricken. "He said he was a bear. He could turn into any animal, but felt most at home as a bear."

Toklo's breathing grew shallow. "He-he died saving us from an avalanche. He turned into a caribou and stopped a huge boulder."

Kallik nodded sadly. "After that, Yakone decided to stay with me." She pressed against the huge white bear. "Four came to the ice. Four left. We went south, Yakone and I were trying to find the Melting Sea. And we crossed this mountain and ended up here."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Bramblestar spoke up. "Well, now that we all know each other a bit more, let's discuss the threat of the brown bears."

* * *

**Sorry, nothing interesting going on, but next chapter will be better, I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jayfeather could hardly believe it. _These bears could speak cat! _That was impossible. But then again, listening far away and reading thoughts were basically impossible too. Great Starclan, it gave him a headache just thinking about it.

He trotted back to camp, thinking hard about the plan. He was so absorbed he accidentally bumped into Bumblestripe. "Sorry." He muttered, pushing on. He padded into his den. Dewpaw looked up. "Hey, Jayfeather. Where were you?"

Jayfeather ignored him and snuggled into his moss, starting to go over the plan. Bramblestar would announce the bear's arrival at the Gathering, which was today. He would try to persuade the clans to become allies, like the way they had during the Dark Forest battle._ If they don't agree…_ He pushed the thought aside. If they didn't, the clans would be destroyed by Shoteka's greed. They would be killed and eaten, completely wiped out. Extinct.

Then they would go to Riverclan's territory, where they supposed the bears would go next, and drive them out… hopefully.

Images from the bears' memories still haunted his thoughts. Kallik's were the worst. A barren landscape, all ice and snow. A black shadow below the ice. A gaping mouth, a desparate paw, the water staining pink. _Orcas_…

Dewpaw prodded him. "Jayfeather? Are you alright?"

Jayfeather sighed. "I'm fine, Dewpaw. Let's go collect some juniper berries; we're running low. Tell me what we use them for."

Dewpaw thought for a moment. "For giving strength?"

Jayfeather nodded. "And helps soothe breathing and bellyaches. Come, we'd better hurry. You'll meet the other medicine cats at the Gathering tonight."

Dewpaw gave a little jump of excitement. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Bramblestar signaled the clan to follow him as they ran toward the island. On the way, they met Mistystar and her clan. Bramblestar dipped his head. "Greetings, Mistystar."

Mistystar nodded back, but Jayfeather could feel her strain and tension. _They're worried about the bears._ Jayfeather realized they didn't even know they were called bears. Suddenly, a familiar scent flooded his senses. Mothwing slid into step beside him. "Hey, Jayfeather. Is this your new apprentice?"

Jayfeather nodded proudly. "This is Dewpaw."

Dewpaw mewed a greeting nervously. Mothwing purred. "I look forward to seeing you at half-moon."

Jayfeather wondered how much she knew. "Dewpaw? Why doon't you find the other apprentices? I have to talk to Mothwing."

As his apprentice scrambled away into the mob, Jayfeather let his thoughts slide to Mothwing. From what he knew, Mothwing had begun to believe in Starclan. But did Starclan tell her anything yet? He turned to face her. "Have you or Willowshine gotten any signs from Starclan?"

Mothwing shook her head sadly. "They haven't spoken to us. Have they abandoned us and given up again, like last time?"

Jayfeather growled at the thought. "No, because they have spoken to me. Listen to Bramblestar tonight, and try to convince Mistystar. It may be our only hope."

Mothwing tipped her head. "What?"

A sudden charge of Windclan cats forced them apart, and Jayfeather walked into the island alone.

"Cats of the clans, we are facing a threat that we have never faced before!" Bramblestar yowled. "Another kind of animal, called "bears", are invading our homes. Already, Shadowclan has been driven out. Cats are being killed. But Starclan has given our medicine cat a sign." He beckoned to Jayfeather.

Jayfeather gulped, then stood into the light. "Yesterday, Starclan told me four of them would come meet us on our territory. And four came. They will aid us when we fight. With them, we stand a chance of driving the bears out."

From somewhere in the crowd, a cat called, "But why would a bear turn on bear?"

Jayfeather stared sightlessly at the direction of the cat. "Why would cat turn on cat? Tigerstar turn on Firestar? A bear in our allies has a bad history with those bears. They will fight with us."

Bramblestar nodded. "But even with their help, a single clan cannot defeat them. We must join and survive, or die divided!"

Mistystar was warily pacing on the tree, thinking hard. Onestar glanced at his clan. Blackstar whipped around and growled. "Again and again. Firestar, I could understand. But Thunderclan must understand that it does not rule the forest."

Bramblestar turned to look at the Shadowclan leader. "Blackstar, you have already been driven from your home. Is that not proof enough that we must stand together? I am not Firestar, but Starclan has spoken. This is our only hope, or face being driven out again—this time to extinction. These bears will hunt us down and eat us. They are not Twolegs. They are worse, but we can defeat them—if we stand together."

There was silence in the clearing. Onestar turned to Bramblestar. "I will discuss this with my clan and send a patrol to state my answer."

Mistystar nodded. "So will I. And Shadowclan's." She added, looking at Blackstar. "Even though you have been driven to this island, you are surrounded by Riverclan's hunting grounds. Give us your answer by sun-high."

Blackstar growled menacingly, but did not reply.

Bramblestar stepped forward. "Then this Gathering is over."

* * *

Jayfeather ran, panting hard, back to the camp. _There's still hope! _From what he could tell from their thoughts, Windclan was eager to join. Riverclan was balanced on the decisions. Shadowclan cats were losing faith that they would get their home back. Maybe that would persuade their proud leader to accept alliances.

Suddenly, Jayfeather remembered Dewpaw. He stopped abruptly and whirled around. How could he have forgotten his own apprentice? He dashed back the way he came, avoiding trees and bushes, when a furry shape crashed into him and they rolled over in a tussle. Jayfeather breathed in the scent of Dewpaw.

"Hey, Jayfeather! Um… sorry." His apprentice shook his tousled fur. "I was wondering where you went."

Jayfeather sighed exasperatedly. "Let's go back to camp. I expect Bramblestar will want to announce what he said at the Gathering."

Side by side, they walked back toward the camp, only to find that the cats had returned already and were passing on the news. Excitement and worry hung over the cats like a cloud. Bramblestar leaped onto the rock and flicked his tail for silence.

"Cats of Thunderclan, we have invited the other clans to form alliances against the bears. They have agreed to send patrols to give us the answer by sun-high tomorrow. If all goes well, we will gather the clans at Riverclan. The bears like to eat fish, so we think they will go that way."

"You think?" Cloudtail called. "What if they change their mind and attack us instead?"

Bramblestar looked back at the senior warrior. "We will not leave the clan undefended. I will leave a bear and a few cats here in charge. If they attack here, evacuate the camp."

Cloudtail nodded reluctantly. "And the apprentices?"

"They will not go into battle." Bramblestar replied. "They will stay at camp and help with the evacuation."

"Okay." Cloudtail's voice was light, but Jayfeather could feel his relief. Cloudtail's three kits were the only apprentices.

"Does anyone have questions?" Bramblestar scanned the crowd. "No? Then this meeting is over."

As Jayfeather returned to his den, he saw the two white bears having a heated argument.

"I need to go, Kallik! I can't stand staying here and knowin—"

"Yakone, it's the best way. You're big and strong. You need to keep these cats safe. We're all counting on you."

Jayfeather heard a scraping of claws. Yakone was pawing the ground in distress. "But—"

"Yakone," Kallik heaved a sigh. "Just stay here, alright? I promise I'll make it back to you."

The big bear grunted. "Fine. But don't get killed."

Kallik nudged Yakone affectionately. "You know I won't."

Jayfeather suddenly shivered. Yellowfang's rusty mew hissed in his ear.

_Three will save the clans. Not four. Three._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lionblaze followed Ivypool and Amberpaw out into the forest. They headed toward the Shadowclan border. Mistystar's patrol was waiting.

Lionblaze nodded to the Riverclan deputy, Reedwhisker. "Greetings, Reedwhisker. Have you decided on your decision?"

Reedfeather nodded. "Mistystar agrees." His voice dropped into a growl. "But Thunderclan will not control our warriors." He narrowed his eyes.

Lionblaze met his gaze. "We mean you no harm, Reedfeather. We only wish to save the clans."

"So you say." Another voice. But suddenly, Brokenstar's stench hit Lionblaze's nose. "Reedfeather, this half-clan rogue wants to take over your clan! He wishes to control the forest. Bramblestar was Tigerstar's son. He has the same ambition."

Lionblaze leapt around at the scent. "Brokenstar! Don't feed us your useless lies! The forest is free from you."

"Oh, yes?" Brokenstar slinked out of the undergrowth. "Then what am I doing here?"

Lionblaze let out a yowl of rage. This murderous cat had killed Ferncloud! He leapt onto Brokenstar and pressed him to the ground. "The—Dark—Forest—does –not—belong!" He swiped at Brokenstar with every word. Amazingly, the glint in his eyes twinkled. He spat blood onto the ground, and glanced at Reedwhisker. "You see? This cat is just one of the clan who wants to take over. Who knows? How can you trust them?" He cackled with laughter. Lionblaze roared and bowled him over, pinning him to the ground. Lionblaze looked up at Reedwhisker's terrified face. "Don't listen to him, Reedwhisker! Brokenstar is the—"

Reedwhisker dashed back into the undergrowth. Lionblaze watched his retreating tail in despair. Ivypool's eyes burned with rage. "Brokenstar! How many times do we have to make it clear? You are dead. Leave!" She pushed Lionblaze aside and bit into Brokenstar's neck. He fell limp and dissolved into shadows.

Lionblaze growled. "I thought killing him two times was enough. How could he come back a third time?"

Ivypool shrugged. Her apprentice was crouching behind her. "Um… Ivypool?"

Ivypool licked her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Amberpaw. I think that's the last we've seen of him."

Amberpaw's eyes were round with fear. "But I thought killing cats was against the warrior code."

Ivypool stared off into the distance. "Sometimes breaking it is the only way. This cat killed Ferncloud… and Beetlewhisker… Mintkit and Marigoldkit. He exiled the elders and killed his own father."

Amberpaw gasped. "I never knew that!"

Ivypool's eyes darkened. "Maybe it's better you don't."

For a moment, there was an awkward silence. Then Lionblaze spoke up. "Um, maybe we should get on with the patrol and report back to Bramblestar as fast as we can?"

Ivypool nodded. "Come on, Amberpaw."

Her apprentice nodded and followed her mentor along the border.

* * *

"What?" Bramblestar's snarl echoed across the clearing. Many cats lifted their heads, curious about the noise.

Lionblaze saw his own anger mirrored in Bramblestar's amber eyes. "Brokenstar wanted to prove that Thunderclan is full of violent cats. He sacrificed himself to do that."

Then, a thought hit him like a blast of cold wind. "But if he could show himself again… maybe former leaders have that power? To have nine lives again in the Dark Forest?"

Bramblestar shook his head wearily. "I don't know, Lionblaze. Starclan gave them their nine lives. They wasted them away and entered the Dark Forest. Can Dark Forest warriors give lives?"

"We can keep guessing and never know the answer." Lionblaze jumped. Jayfeather had appeared right behind him. "But I suggest we prepare ourselves from the bears and the Dark Forest as well."

Bramblestar nodded. "So, all the clans have joined. Did you pass on the news about gathering at Riverclan?"

Lionblaze cursed. "Reedwhisker ran away before I could give him the message."

Bramblestar sighed. "I'll send another patrol to cross to Riverclan and tell them."

"But the bears are there." Squirrelflight pointed out.

"Oh, yeah…" Lionblaze's thoughts spun. "Then how did Riverclan get to the border without getting eaten?"

Bramblestar frowned. "Maybe the Dark Forest is influencing the bears to their will. I really hope that's not true."

Lionblaze privately agreed. "So… should we tell Windclan to pass on the message?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "I'll do that right now." She padded into the clearing. "Hazeltail! Thornclaw! Come with me. We're going to Windclan."

The two cats, who were sharing tongues in the shadow of the warrior's den, leaped up and bounded out of camp, Squirrelflight at their heels.

Bramblestar padded back to his den. "At least that's sorted. Lionblaze, go lead a hunting patrol. We have three days to prepare."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lionblaze lead his patrol through the dark forest to the Windclan border, the bears, Kallik, Toklo, and Lusa trampling behind them. Onestar was waiting, his pelt silhouetted in the moonlight. He gave him a terse nod, and the two clans ran as one toward Riverclan. Mistystar was pacing along the border warily. When she caught sight of them, she stood still, her pelt glinting in the starlight. If Lionblaze hadn't known any better, he would have mistaken her for Bluestar.

"Onestar, Lionblaze." Mistystar's greeting was polite. Her eyes flickered through the patrol. "Where is Bramblestar? And Squirrelflight?"

Lionblaze dipped his head. "He stayed behind to protect the camp."

Onestar grunted. "Typical."

"Bramblestar is not a coward!" Lionblaze growled.

Onestar shrugged. "I'm not here to argue. But where is Blackstar?"

The Shadowclan leader slinked out of the shadows, his patrol right behind. "Here."

Mistystar nodded. "Are your clans ready?"

They all nodded.

"Then let's go."

The bears' scent lead them deeper and deeper into Shadowclan territory. Lionblaze began to grow uneasy. The bears were supposed to be heading toward Riverclan. Why did the scent trail lead them toward another place: Thunderclan?

The realization hit him like a wave of cold water. "They're targeting the Thunderclan camp!"

He began to run, the other leaders following him step for step. Lionblaze didn't care about making noise now. He crashed through the undergrowth, finally crossing the Thunderclan border. Even from the distance, Lionblaze could hear sounds of battle; claws scraping against the stone walls of the camp, Bramblestar's yowl of defiance, the thunderous growl of brown bears.

He crashed into a full-fledged battle. Yakone was cornered against the stone wall, paws slashing at the four brown bears blocking his way. His pelt was stained red with blood from wounds on his back. Cinderheart and the kits were huddling inside a rocky outcrop, while Bramblestar and Squirrelflight yowled orders at the remaining cats, barely holding off the bears. Lionblaze felt a surge of panic. "Cinderheart!"

Mistystar let out a yowl and charged into the camp, the others behind her. Kallik shoved Lionblaze from behind, leaping to her mate's defense. Toklo roared and charged into the mayhem. Lusa ran to the medicine den and helped Jayfeather evacuate with Firekit, Ashkit, and Robinkit. Lionblaze's mind raced. Where was Cinderpelt? Her gray pelt had disappeared in the confusion. He scanned the crowd as the clan cats rushed in behind him. He caught a glimpse of gray, but it was only Ashfoot. Finally, he saw her, fighting side by side with Dovewing and Bumblestripe. He bowled into the battle and fought his way through the battle toward his mate.

"Lionblaze!" Cinderheart gasped at him, panting as she slashed at the brown bear's haunches. Dovewing and Bumblestripe battered the bear, keeping its attention while they nuzzled each other. "Thank Starclan you're here!"

"Watch it!" Lionblaze pushed her down as the brown bear's mighty paw swung over their heads.

"You attack from the right, I'll do it from the left." Cinderheart leapt at the bear with such ferocity, the bear backed up uncertainly and swiped at her. Cinderheart dodged it. "What are you waiting for, mouse-brain? Attack!"

That jolted him. He leapt at the bear, scoring his claws over its belly. It roared in outrage and slapped him into the rock wall.

Dazed and stunned, he saw Cinderheart through a haze of pain, yowling at the sky as she attacked again and again. Dovewing and Bumblestripe were occupied with another bear now, not noticing Cinderheart's distress.

Lionblaze struggled to his paws, wincing. He dashed over and butted the bear. It lost its balance and fell, paws flailing. Immediately, Lionblaze dug his claws into the thick fur, while Cinderheart swiped at his muzzle. The bear growled something, probably an insult, and pushed himself to his paws. Lionblaze slashed at him, back paws slamming into the bear again and again. "Never—hurt—my –Clan—Again!"

The bear was backed up near the ledge now, giving Lionblaze an idea. "Let's drive him off the cliff!"

Cinderheart nodded, and the two of them attacked as one. Claws flashing, they drove the bear toward the cliff. When Cinderheart gave a final swipe, Lionblaze butted the bear. It roared in surprise as it found only air under its paws, and fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Stunned, Lionblaze leaned against CInderheart, his head spinning. "You okay?"

Cinderheart nodded. "Just a few scratches. Ready to go back now?"

Lionblaze shook out his pelt. For once, he felt a glimmer of hope. Two of them had defeated a brown bear. Surely they stood a chance!

Suddenly, he heard a triumphant roar, and, more horrible, Kallik's cry of distress. "Yakone!"

A massive brown bear turned to face her, his teeth bared in a grin, standing over a motionless Yakone.

Shoteka.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Please don't yell at me for what happens next!(Please?)**_

Chapter 12

Kallik butted her nose into Yakone's blood-soaked fur. "Yakone, wake up! You have to wake up!"

The blind cat, Jayfeather, was hurriedly plastering what looked like cobwebs on the gash on his belly, but they were soaked in minutes. Kallik's mind was a whirl of panic. She grabbed some moss from the nearest den and pressed it against Yakone, but his breathing was growing faint.

"No." She muttered through clenched teeth. "You will not die. You promised me!"

His eyes flickered open one last time and he blinked at her.

"Hey, Kallik." His voice was as faint as the slight breeze.

"Oh, Yakone." Kallik whispered, her voice catching. He tried to say something more, but gave a little gasp. His head slumped to the side, eyes glazed and unseeing.

"No. No. No." Kallik shook her head. Why wasn't he breathing? Why could she no longer see the steady beating of his heart? There was only one answer.

"Spirits, no!" Kallik wailed her grief at the sky. "Why him? Take me instead! He didn't deserve this!"

Lusa pressed at her side, grief clouding her eyes. "Oh, Kallik."

Kallik stared unseeingly around the clearing. Only one thing registered: Shoteka, with a triumphant smile on his face as he watched her anguish.

Blood roared in her ears. Rage made her vision red. She was going to kill this bear. She whispered. "For you, Yakone."

And she charged.

Brown bears blocked her path, but she butted them aside, anger fueling her with renewed strength. She finally made it to Shoteka and rammed him with all the force she had. The grizzly crashed into the stone wall and roared in outrage.

Kallik didn't hesitate. She leapt toward him, but he was prepared now. He ran his claws along her side, causing stinging pain to shoot through her shoulder. She twisted around and slashed at his front paws. They buckled underneath him and Shoteka fell. She leaped on him, and found four sets of claws waiting to meet her. Twisting in mid-air, she managed to squash the air out of him without getting much damage to her back.

Toklo darted in as if to help, but Kallik shoved him away. "Toklo, he is _mine_! I will kill him!"

Toklo nodded as if he understood and ran back into the fray.

Shoteka writhed and managed to push her off, but Kallik lunged at his throat. The grizzly ducked underneath her. Suddenly, Kallik realized he was trying to kill her the way he had Yakone. She pushed off the Shoteka's back and landed, panting at the far edge of the camp. Shoteka wheeled around to face her. "Why don't you give up like your mate and let me kill you?"

Kallik growled. "Because I'd rather die!" She darted forward, and this time, she felt the spirits of Nisa and—oh, Yakone! His bittersweet scent filled her nostrils, his warm pelt pressed against her shoulder. "Avenge me."

She crashed into Shoteka and they rolled over the clearing in a tussle of fur and claws. When she roared, Nisa and Yakone roared with her. She bit down on Shoteka's neck and hung on, choking on the taste of his blood. The brown bear writhed in pain and raked her with her claws, put she hung on. Finally, he went limp. Kallik let go, and Shoteka's body slumped to the ground. He was dead.

A grizzly caught sight of his body. His eyes grew round with disbelief. "No!" He stammered. "He-he can't b-be."

Kallik glared at him. "Unless you want to end up the same way?"

The brown bear ducked away from her gaze.

Now that the fight was over, Kallik realized the whole clearing was staring at her face, still wet with Shoteka's blood.

Bramblestar was the first to speak. "Your leader is dead. We now give you two options: Die, or go."

In unison, the brown bears streamed out of the clearing. Kallik could hear them trampling across the undergrowth, the sound fading farther and farther away.

The grief pushed back by rage began to envelope her again, threatening to choke her. She staggered over to Yakone's cold body and slumped beside it, her throat tightening. _Why did you leave me? _

_Oh, I haven't. _Yakone's gentle voice sounded in her ear. _I will always be with you. Where you travel, where you go. See? The sun is rising. Don't be sad. This isn't the end. It is the beginning._

She looked up. Sure enough, the first rays of sunlight were glimmering out of the horizon. As she watched, the sun rose out of the trees, covering everything in a pale rosy light. It pushed back the terror and grief from the night before, and filled her heart with a new feeling: hope. It spoke of new life, new possibilities. She remembered her imagined future with Yakone, a plain, bittersweet future that could never be. She saw that future and nestled it in her mind, to keep forever.

She walked into the forest and dug a hole. With Toklo's help, she buried Yakone's body, hiding the ugly wound with marigold flowers. She tore a tuft of fur from her pelt and placed it on his grave. "Good-bye, Yakone."

Toklo seemed lost and grief-stricken as he murmured under his breath, but he did the same. Lusa placed hers next to his.

They headed back to camp. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight padded up to them. "I'm very sorry about…"

"It's alright." Kallik replied. "What about your clans?"

Squirrelflight bowed her head while Bramblestar pressed against her comfortingly. He lifted his head to face Kallik. "Leafpool, her sister, is dead."

Kallik recalled a fleeting image of a brown tabby cat battering a brown bear in the muzzle. She felt a pang of loss. "I'm very sorry."

Squirrelflight nodded to her. She went to the unmoving shape on the ground and licked it clean, Lionblaze and Jayfeather beside her.

Kallik glanced back at the forest, where Yakone would rest forever. Her eyes burned and she looked away.

Lusa groomed Kallik's fur clean and the blind cat's apprentice, Dewpaw, placed some herbs on them. "These will draw out infection. But it might sting a bit."

Kallik didn't care. She stared at the rising sun, light flooding into the shadows of the camp, driving away the darkness. She glanced back at her friends, her only family left. "What should we do now?"

Toklo grunted. Though he didn't show it, Kallik knew he was regretting arguing with Yakone. "Head on home, I guess."

Bramblestar pushed three rabbits toward them. "If you are going, then please stay for a meal."

Kallik nodded her thanks and dragged the rabbit toward her. As she ate, the camp around her was waking up. Cats lined up in front of the medicine den to wait for Jayfeather and Dewpaw to treat their wounds. A few were straggling in with prey. Some others were repairing the walls and dens.

"So…" She faltered and looked at Bramblestar. "We'd better get going."

"Okay." Bramblestar lowered his head. "I'm very sorry about Yakone. I'm sure he's watching from where your spirits go."

Unexpected warmth filled Kallik. "I know he is."


	13. Epilogue

**Okay, this story is coming to an end. Please review or PM me and tell me how I could improve. Thanks!**

* * *

Epilogue(Lots and lots of moons later)

The sun was barely over the horizon when Jayfeather awoke from the same nightmare. Roars in the hollow. Claws scraping against stone. A sickening thud, and a horrible wail of anguish… he shook his head, trying to clear the memories from his head, but he could still see the blood-soaked fur of Yakone, the white bear who had died to save them. He decided to take a walk in the forest. Maybe that would drive the depressing thoughts away. "Dewpelt! Get up now! Our marigold stock is running low again."

The younger cat groaned and turned to look blearily up at him. "Aw, come on, Jayfeather. Why do we always have to gather marigold when the rest of the camp is asleep?"

"Because." Said Jayfeather shortly.

Dewpelt yawned and got on his paws. "Let's get on with it."

They padded across the clearing, nodding to Firelight, Robinwing, and Ashclaw, who had been made warriors the previous day. Suddenly, Dewpelt let out a yelp. "Fallkit, don't! By the rate you've been doing, my tail will be hairless by green-leaf!"

The black she-kit crept guiltily out of a nearby bush. "Sorry, Dewpelt."

Jayfeather snorted. "If I catch you doing that to mine, I'll tell Blossomfall before you can say 'mouse'."

Fallkit nodded, pretending to be serious, but it was clear she thought it was funny.

Jayfeather sighed. "Go back to the nursery. Come on, Dewpelt."

"Alright, Jayfeather." The medicine cat tore his eyes away from the disappearing black tail and headed out of the forest.

Jayfeather walked toward the familiar patch of marigold. After that disastrous episode with the fox dung, he had decided to build a wall of brambles around it. So far, it had worked, but it also meant he had to climb a tree to get to it every time he needed a bit.

Dewpelt purred. "I remember when I first crept out of camp."

Jayfeather nodded. "You got a thorn in your paw, I think."

"And I tried to prove how good I was by sneaking out and getting here." Dewpelt's eyes lit up. "And you said yes, even though I was annoying and loud."

Jayfeather snorted. "Don't get so full of yourself. You still are."

Dewpelt shoved him teasingly and began to break some delicate stems with his teeth. Jayfeather crouched beside him and worked swiftly. With two of them working, they had a huge pile in a matter of minutes.

"I think that's enough. Could you carry that back yourself? I need to see something. " Gathering had driven the nightmares from his mind temporarily, but it all came rushing back now.

Dewpelt nodded, concern in his eyes as he picked up the pile and leaped onto the low branch of a nearby tree. Jayfeather followed him and padded out into the forest. He headed toward a small clearing of undergrowth. It was nothing, really, just a lump of dirt in the middle and yellow flowers growing around, but it was what was under it that really mattered. He picked up a folded oak leaf and carefully pried it apart. In it were three tufts of fur: white, black, and brown.

"Oh, Starclan." Jayfeather whispered, turning his eyes to the disappearing stars. "Take care of them, wherever they are."

Half-Moon's sweet scent wafted over him. "They are. But we always have"

* * *

**Is this a stupid ending? Please review!**


End file.
